The Lost Demigod
by SlytherinDemiGodHolmes
Summary: Alexandria Anderson was kidnapped in the hospital she was born in. Raised in a different country believing that her parents had given birth to her, she never thought her life would be anything other than ordinary. However when she is attacked by a Minotaur while on holiday she realizes her whole life has been a lie. Will Annabeth and Percy beable to help her adjust to Greek Life
1. Chapter 1 Preface

Preface:

Do you ever feel as though there are particular moments in your life that change the course of your fate entirely? My name is Alexandria Megara Anderson and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Yourself

Alright thank you so much for reading this! Anything written in _italics is mental conversations_ __ **bold lettering is Text messages** and anything non underlined is just normal. Also this is not Percy/OC it is Percy/Annabeth I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one- Finding Yourself.

The sea in front of me is a deep cobalt blue, the setting sun behind turning the sky a brilliant array of oranges, pinks, purples and blues. I couldn't regret spending the week alone not when I was afforded this kind of luxury. Leaning back into the sand beneath me I couldn't help the calm feeling washing over me, like an all-consuming tranquility. After exams last week this was exactly what I needed.

Mother and Father were never quite so fond of the ocean. They never understood my fascination with it. While they were fine on land at all times I needed to be in or near water, one of my favorite parts about living in London we were never far from sea. Leaving the beach after a few more moments of enjoying the evening ocean breeze I walked back to my hotel, and waiting in my room was one of the most terrifying sights of my life.

The creature in front of me was half bull and half man. I quickly grab my suitcase which was thankfully still completely packed as I just dropped it off before running out to the beach I ran and ran hailing a cab to get some distance on the monster behind me. Before I knew it I was out of the city completely and for some reason was near a forest I guess I went a bit too inland.

Paying the cab driver I just sat down on the grass and let out everything I was still processing. It felt like I just wasn't safe anymore, soon after collapsing my shoulders started shuttering with the sobs I couldn't contain. Suddenly the trees started rustling and before me stood the same beast from my hotel room. I took off running again this time the only thing on my mind was to get somewhere safe. It didn't seem like I could do that at all.

From another point in the forest I have been running alongside came a brilliant white horse. It didn't have a saddle or anything but it was just waiting, not running from the danger behind but waiting for something. Not sure how I would do this with my case as well I got on the horse and it seemed like once I was secured on it started running full speed into a clearing where the strangest thing happened I swear it talked to me.

 _Don't be afraid, you will understand soon._

I chuckled to myself this is so not what I needed my first day of summer holiday. When the horse sprouted wings I had to hold my self together to not pass out as it took flight. It seemed like with the wings came a saddle appearing underneath me as well as reigns. It seemed as though they had always been there but I just couldn't see them. Behind me there was a small place to put my case and I just let the odd creature fly me away. There was no way the flying horse was worse than the half man half bull chasing me with the haunting red eyes.

We were flying over the ocean and below me were lines almost looking like coordinates you would see on a map of the sea. I didn't really pay attention as the height of the entire trip was not only making me dizzy but also my worst fear, I hated flying. Beggars can't be choosers and all that you know.

"So I feel as though I should name you. You did in fact save my life and all." I say petting the neck of the beautiful creature in front of me. "How about Aquarius?"

 _You seem to be taking this all very well. Aquarius, the bearer of water? I am quite fond of it, it seems suitable for me with you for a master._

"What? I didn't capture you did I? I wasn't meaning to enslave you. Where are we going anyway and thank you for saving me from that thing back there?" I say.

 _I was sent to protect you, you have nothing to worry about young one. Pegasi are untamable unless we choose you. Even if you manage to capture one they will never be fully loyal unless we so choose. I saved you from a Minotaur and why did you not fight? Most others would have._

"Um, fight it how on earth would I fight it? It was in my hotel room the first thing I did was run out with my suit case run for my life and jump in a cab. It had found me again just moments before you showed up. Also Pegasi is that like Pegasus, from Hercules?" I ask seemingly unbothered at the fact I am talking to my horse.

 _Well with your sword of course and you must not know of your heritage. Hercules is exactly right but we aren't a descendant of Zeus, as that story had assumed. We are in fact from Poseidon. You will learn much more in camp for now sleep we have a while before we arrive._

"Sleep on a magical flying horse. Bad idea, Aquarius if you are staying up I am staying up." I say with a sigh, I am exhausted and while this would be when I would be deep asleep I couldn't chance falling asleep and plunging deep into the Atlantic.

 _I won't let you fall, however if you wish to stay awake I can't force you to sleep._

Lying my head on the back of Aquarius's neck I gaze into the beautiful endless waves below. Deciding to close my eyes I soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start something was off. Looking down below the beautiful blue was replaced with a dirt path and we were running and the gorgeous wings were once again hidden. Up ahead there was another thick forest. "Aquarius where are we?"

 _Long Island New York. Headed off to the one place you will be completely safe from things like the Minotaur. We are about 4 hours away still if you wish to sleep more, you have been out for about two days however, jet lag I would assume. Unless you remember the moments you were awake asking me questions I couldn't answer about Disney movies._

"Two days? I how?"

 _I wouldn't recommend sleeping in case a mortal sees us, it is part of the reasons I hid my wings. Now may I please ask who this Belle is?_

"Beauty and the Beast? Belle is the princess of the story she sacrifices her freedom so her father would be released from a monster, but along the way she falls in love."

 _So she developed a mental illness called Stockholm syndrome?_

"No, he was a prince, they fell in love… that is Stockholm oh my god my childhood is ruined."

 _Gods there are multiple you know. You don't want to anger them young one._

"Alexandria please. Will this camp be able to tell me what is going on?" I ask quietly.

 _Of course Alexandria it is soon that you will learn of your full destiny which is sure to be great if your name holds true. The Defender of Mankind is a tough name to live up to you know._

"Well I just hope it has cell signal so I can call Mother and Father I am sure they are worried. I haven't even sent a text. Maybe I should do that now just in case, besides sooner is always better than later, and what can even go wrong I mean ground me for leaving the country without so much as a note. Oh gods I am dead when I go home." I panic, **Hey Mom, Dad I am fine I won't be home all summer but I should be back in time for fall term. I love you –Alexandria.**

There short simple to the point but they can't freak out to much. I hope. Then my phone buzzed almost instantly. **Alexandria Megara Anderson you are in so much trouble come autumn. Send letters every week to let us know how you are doing, I am not sure if you will have cell signal where you are at. Lots of Love- Mum and Dad.**

Sighing I look at my phone a moment longer as the battery auto shuts down from it dying. I just couldn't catch a break. The time drags on and after a long boring ride we arrive at the entrance to camp. Getting off Aquarius I adjust to walking again making it a decent distance before collapsing entirely.

Opening my eyes fells like a chore. My entire body aches but mainly my thighs. Sitting up I notice a few things, one I am most certainly not in my hotel room, second I am clearly not in England, and third it seems to be some sort of medieval hospital.

"Where am I?" I ask my accent throwing everyone else in the room off.

"You don't know, you arrived a few days ago exhausted, dehydrated and malnourished, a better question would be what happened to you?" A tall muscular man in a bright orange camp T-shirt asks with a white doctor coat over it.

"I was on holiday outside of London, I went back to my hotel room and there was a Minotaur in side. I grabbed my case and ran as fast and far as I could, when I ran out of strength I took a cab for a long while before I ended up near a forest. I had assumed I lost it. When the Minotaur came out of the forest I ran along the edge up until Aquarius came out. From there we rode across the Atlantic Ocean and arrived at the one place I could be safe." I say remembering what I could from what I had assumed was a dream.

"Aquarius I am going to assume is the white Pegasus that was collapsed near you. I am glad you weren't any further or it would have been impossible to save either of you. I am Jason son of Apollo."

"Alexandria Anderson, what do you mean son of Apollo that is a god."

"Correct, you flew in on a Pegasus but you don't know you have a parent who is a god?"

"No I mean both of my parents are doctors home in London."

"Yeah hate to be the bearer of bad news but one of them is lying to you."

"I am not even Greek. I was named after the city I was conceived in, Alexandria Greece on a vacation."

"No you're a demigod. You wouldn't have been chased by a Minotaur or been approached by a Pegasus if you weren't. Plus there is that whole thing of you being able to enter the camp which is impenetrable by mortals." Jason says while crossing his arms. "Where is your satyr?"

"My… What now? Are you talking about the fat little half goat men who train you how to fight? Those exist!" I shout not even caring that there are people staring at me. "Bloody hell I really must have had a terrible fall if I am dreaming something this beastly."

"Yeah they aren't fat little men, they are actually our protectors, and they accompany us on missions or quests when we fight monsters or save the world because the gods are fighting. Also some of your words are hilarious, do all British people talk like that."

"Just because we have a different vernacular does not make it by any means funny. Also different parts of Great Britain have their own dialects and there for no we do not all talk like this."

"Wow touchy ok so I am going to grab a couple of our campers to show you around. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Hopefully you will feel right at home or at least make this your home across the pond." Jason says with a laugh. Soon a tall black haired boy with ocean blue eyes and an average height blond haired girl with grey eyes walked in.

"You must be the new girl, I am Annabeth and this is Percy we are going to get you settled in." The girl says and I catch my reflection in a mirror I hadn't been able to see before.

"Alexandria, you are absolutely barmy if you think I am leaving without freshening up a bit my hair must look absolutely wrecked." I say trying to fix my windswept bed head. Percy let out a chuckle.

"You will be fine, your horse Aquarius was it has been asking about you. He is in the stables which you will be shown where that is along the tour. The bathroom is right through that door over there." Percy says pointing to a door which had a girl in a dress on it.

Before running over I see a pair of my shorts, and under garments sitting on the table beside my bed along with toiletries and a camp shirt in my size. Blushing I rush over to the bathroom where thankfully there is a shower. Deciding the other two can wait due to the fact I still haven't gotten the salt water off my skin from the beginning of holiday, I savor the steam around me. Once I am clean I brush my teeth thoroughly before drying my hair and doing a quick sweep of makeup. After I look presentable I notice Percy and Annabeth are just talking to Jason who for some reason is still stuck on my accent.

"What are you all yakking on about?" I ask shocking all of them.

"Are you ready to go?" Percy asks standing up clearly ready to leave.

"Quite." I say turning to walk towards where I believe the exit is.

"Alex the exit is this way." Annabeth says from behind me and I quickly follow them.

As they directed me all along the camp I learned how Annabeth has lived here year round for a few years now. The counselors teach her everything she and the other year round campers need to know. When we made it to the stables I ran straight to Aquarius. The snow white Pegasus was oddly the only one in such a pure color.

 _I am so happy to see you are alright young Alexandria. When you collapsed I wasn't sure what would happen but the long distance and haste to get to camp was a bit too much for either of us. I wish I had known I would have stopped somewhere for us to at least rest a bit and eat._

"Aquarius your fine, you were amazing I am so glad you're safe." I say petting his fur as Percy stares at me wide eyed.

"Alex, can you actually understand Aquarius?" He asks.

"Can't everyone? Ever since I got on him during the chase we have been able to communicate."

"That isn't something everyone can do. Percy can you understand him? Because honestly I hear nothing." Annabeth says Percy just nods his head before looking back at me eyes wide.

"Wait, why can only Percy and I hear him? We aren't crazy are we?" I ask.

"No but if I am correct then Percy you aren't your fathers only child." Annabeth says.


End file.
